Under The Stars
by The-Zannyties
Summary: Leafpool and Crowfeather have left the Clans. They've left their loved ones and their families to be together, and now they have one night under the stars before everything changes to pull them apart.


**Hey guys **** This is my first ever Warrior smut so I hope you enjoy it. I do not own anything, all rights go to the Erin Hunters.**

Crowfeather purred as Leafpool nestled into his side. He was so happy to be here with her. He was so sure she would refuse him when he asked her to run away. He still felt slightly guilty for making her leave everything behind; her family, friends, and her clan. Her destiny as a medicine cat which she loved so much, but Leafpool meant all of Starclan to him. And every heartbeat during their journey today he expected her to turn to him and whisper.

'_I can't do this Crowfeather… I can't leave my clan. I don't _love_ you enough,' _Crowfeather's heart ached at the thought of spending a single moment without Leafpool by his side. He loved her more than he ever thought possible. He always would.

'_But what if she falls out of love with you?' _A voice in his head whispered, causing his heart to break all over again. As if she could hear his thoughts, Leafpool lifted her head from her paws and looked at him. Her beautiful amber eyes filled with love glowed warmly at him in the darkness.

"Crowfeather? What's wrong?" She asked, her voice sounding like honey over his ears.

"Nothing Leafpool…" He lied. I saw her eyes dim in sadness.

"You don't regret anything… Do you?" She asked. Crowfeather flinched when the realization hit him. She was worrying over the same things he was. She was afraid he would want to go back to the clans and leave everything between them behind.

"I love you Leafpool… I will _never_ regret loving you, or leaving my clan for you. You are the heart that beats in my chest, the wind that blows over my moors and the stars in my sky," He whispered, giving her ear a lick.

"I love you too," She whispered pressing her head against his cheek. Crowfeather began absentmindedly licking her ear, down to her cheek, then to her chest. She began to purr loudly rubbing her head against his shoulder, and not for the first time he felt his length harden at her touch as she began to lick his fur in return.

'_Great StarClan do I love her,' _Crowfeather thought, as he began licking her more rapidly, sensing a heat grow from between her back legs.

"_Crowfeather…" _She mewed quietly as his head began to nibble on her ear. Soon the two cats were rolled over, with Leafpool laying with her back to the ground, and Crowfeather standing above her.

"You're beautiful…" Crowfeather whispered as he began to roughly lick her face. She purred in happiness as his tongue slowly ebbed down her body. When it touched her delicate white chest, her heart pounded so fast, Crowfeather could feel it beneath his fur.

Leafpool shyly lifted her muzzle to lick his shoulder lovingly, sending chills over Crowfeather's spine. Crowfeather continued licking down her, he was past her belly and descending her area which was generating heat that made Crowfeather's fur shift on end. Leafpool's back legs spread instinctively, leaving Crowfeather to marvel at her delicate pink core.

"Crowfeather…" She whispered. I glanced up at her, breaking his tongue's contact from her lower belly fur.

"Do you want to stop…?" He asked. Feeling a slight pang of guilt, she had only just left her Clan and life as a medicine cat. Mating with her now would shatter her last reminiscence of being a medicine cat.

"No," She smiled. Her amber eyes filled with trust, and deep love. Crowfeather smiled down at his love. After tonight, they would be mates both physically and emotionally. Bonded by heart, mind, and body.

Crowfeather gently twined his tail with hers as he placed his tongue against her inner flank, a mere mouse length from her center. His teasingly flicked his tongue around her pink sensitive flesh, causing Leafpool to gasp in pleasure and for her back legs to paw roughly at his underbelly.

He smirked as he swirled his tongue against her core, sending shudders of pleasure through Leafpool.

"Crowfeather….." Leafpool moaned quietly, making Crowfeather want to flip her under him and take her now, but it was her first time, his first time. _Their_ first time together, and he wanted to treasure it in his heart forever.

He slid his tongue over her already dripping wet core.

"You're so _wet_ love," Crowfeather purred. Leafpool let out a meow of frustration before Crowfeather finally plunged his tongue in, swirling it around inside her. Leafpool hissed his name as he flicked his tongue in and out. In and out, in and out, in and out; until Leafpool was screeching his name to StarClan and back.

"You taste so _good_ Leafpool," Crowfeather grumbled huskily, sending vibrations through Leafpool's core causing her to scratch and claw at him all the more. Not that he minded. Crowfeather lifted his head away causing Leafpool to grunt in disappointment until Crowfeather placed his paw gently against her throbbing core. He roughly circled it, bringing more juices from Leafpool, before pushing his paw in and pounding her walls with it.

Leafpool howled his name, among other things, so loud Crowfeather was surprised ThunderClan didn't come running to find them.

Leafpool's back legs flailed against his belly fur, her front claws digging into his chest as his paw attacked her clit mercilessly. He slid is claws out and ravaged inside her swollen pussy. Leafpool bit her lips to keep from screaming again as Crowfeather swirled his paw inside her.

"Crowfeather… _please,_" Leafpool panted. Crowfeather obliged, taking his paw out, swiftly licking her juices from it before flipping her over onto her stomach. He crawled on top of her digging his claws into her sides getting a slight purr from her. His jaws clamped on her scuff with a gentle but firm force. He slid his length against her slick wet clit.

"Are you ready…?" He asked gently. Leafpool slowly nodded, but as Crowfeather lined himself with her core she suddenly pushed herself away from underneath him.

"Wait!" She screeched, looking at him with a sudden fear.

"Leafpool! Did I do something wrong… Do you want to stop?" Crowfeather asked, looking worriedly at his true love. _Had she changed her mind about everything? Did she want to go back to ThunderClan?_

"No… It's just…. Have you ever done this before?" Leafpool asked worriedly. Crowfeather realized she wasn't just asking if he mated with a she-cat before… But by the way she ended her sentence with an empty look in her eyes. He knew she meant Feathertail.

"_No!_" Crowfeather growled a little forcibly. He loved Leafpool. And he was ready to finally make her his _mate_. But she had to bring up the she-cat he wanted to forget. His first love, the one he left in the mountains. Crowfeather still loved Feathertail, he always would, he realized, but she had never had as strong of a hold of his heart as the brown tabby lying beneath him did.

"Leafpool…" He sighed.

"I have never touched Feathertail in that way… I did love her… But she's gone now, and we're still here. Leafpool, you are the reason why my heart still beats. You're why the blood still pumps through my veins. After Feathertail died, I thought I would never love again. That all I wanted was to be a warrior for my clan and nothing more.

"My days were shrouded in the darkness of her absence…but _you_ Leafpool. You brought the light back to my life, a reason to get up every morning when the sun rises. You _are _the reason I _breathe_ Leafpool. And I want to be by your side forever and for it to be your scent I smell and your fur I feel when I wake up. I want it to be _you_ who I spend my life with. _You_ are the one I want as my mate. From now until forever," Crowfeather spoke with such intensity and such heat Leafpool thought she could catch fire from the heat in his passionate blue eyes.

"Leafpool… Will you be my mate forever? Will you always love me?" Crowfeather asked a pleading note in his voice.

"I lost Feathertail… I can't bear to lose you too…."

"Crowfeather…" Leafpool spoke softly.

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"For ever making you doubt that for a second that I didn't love you!" She burst, tears filling her amber eyes.

"It's okay, my love. Crying doesn't suit you…" Crowfeather sighed, pressing his muzzle to her neck.

"Crowfeather… I want you. I want this to happen. So I can know that tonight I promised my love to you forever. That I would never let you go…"

"Leafpool… are you sure?" Crowfeather asked hesitantly, not wanting to upset her again. Leafpool nodded, her eyes filled with such a strong love Crowfeather wanted to drown in it.

"Crowfeather… Tonight. I want you to make me your mate,"

Crowfeather didn't need a second invitation as he repositioned himself back on top of her, reclaiming her scruff in his jaws. He aligned his dick with her clit…

"I love you," He whispered.

Then he thrusted into her.

I was painful and beautiful at the same time. Searing pain entered along with Crowfeather's length through Leafpool, but it also came with some indescribable feeling of pure bliss. Leafpool felt as if she could run to StarClan hunting grounds and back with the way her body reacted to his. Crowfeather swiftly got into rhythm. In and out. In and out. In and out. _ .Inandout_

"Cr-Crowfeather," Leafpool gasped feeling her entire body shudder with ecstasy.

"Almost there Leafpool…" Crowfeather purred into his mate's fur, sending vibrations of heat through her fur.

Leafpool's claws dug into the ground as she felt her body arch, giving Crowfeather more access to drive his dick _further _into her.

"Great _StarClan_! You're so tight Leafpool…" Crowfeather grunted as rhythm, was lost and his thrusts became for erratic and uncontrollable.

"Crowfeather… I'm going to…"

"Shhhh, Leafpool. Just a bit more. We can do it together…"

Crowfeather pounded her walls so hard Leafpool would be surprised if she could walk straight tomorrow. She felt his thrusts became faster and, if possible, stronger…sending Leafpool over the edge. But before she came she angled her head slightly and bit at Crowfeather's neck, which seemed to be his breaking point, for he came then too. The two mates then collapsed in the makeshift den and curled into each other's fur.

"I love you Leafpool, from now until forever…"

"I love you too…. And I don't regret doing what we just did. But Crowfeather…What if I end up having _kits!"_ Leafpool gasped.

"We will get there if it happens love. Besides, I can't imagine ever wanting kits with any other she-cat but you. I love you Leafpool, from now until forever. That will never stop,"

"Promise?"

"On all of StarClan"

**And that's where it ends. Too bad the next day Midnight comes and ruins everything ****And Leafpool ends up having Lion, Jay, and Holly. And Crowfeather knocks up Nightcloud. Shit happens **

**LeafXCrow Forever!**

_**Bloodyravenheart13**_

_**For those who don't know, this is a joint account for smut stories written by Bloodyravenheart13 and XxLynchanxX. Sometimes, we'll co-write, other times, it'll be individual. We'll always mark who wrote the story.**_


End file.
